Wicked
by MIDNIGHT.ESCAPADES
Summary: Post Season 1; Blair is busy hating Chuck. Chuck is trying to seduce Blair. Nate is falling for Serena but she's too busy dabbling in black magic under G's influence. The thing is...Serena isn't Georgina's only target. FINALLY COMPLETE!
1. Queen B's back!

**Short chapter, I know! It'll get more exciting, don't worry :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

"Hey, S. I'm on my way to the Hamptons." Blair paused. "I know it's unexpected but I couldn't stand being in Tuscany alone. Anyway…see you soon."

Blair sighed. _Why_ _did he have to do this? Everything was going so well between them but he had to go and ruin it all. All he had to do was show up, dammit! _

"How long are we going to take, Joe?" Blair asked her driver impatiently.

"Half an hour, ma'am."

* * *

"Yes, sis? Any particular reason you're so intrigued by me today?" Chuck glanced at Serena who was leaning against the doorframe and grinning at him.

"You heard Blair's message!" Serena said in a singsong voice. Chuck ignored her and continued rummaging through the closet for something. She continued staring at him with that ridiculous grin still plastered on her face.

"What message?" Chuck scowled at her wishing she'd go away.

Serena frowned. "Oh, I guess you didn't hear the message. Blair's coming here to spend the rest of the summer."

"What?" Chuck frowned not believing that Blair would want to see him after what he did to her. "I don't believe you."

"She doesn't know you're here, Chuck. Stay away from her if you know what's good for you." Serena called out as he left the room. Serena sighed. _What was his problem? _Her phone vibrated and she flipped it open.

**I'll be there in half an hour - B**

Serena grabbed her tote and put on her oversized Dior sunglasses. She had half an hour to kill and where better to kill time than at at beach? Besides, she needed a distraction and didn't mind if it came in the form of a hot lifeguard.

"Well, well, well...if it isn't the one and only Serena van der Woodsen," Serena heard someone say. The voice was familiar and sent a chill down her spine, even though she was sprawled on the beach under the sun. Serena slipped off her sunglasses and turned around. Nobody was there. Confused, she stuck her earphones back in and hit 'Shuffle' on her iPod. She closed her eyes as the soothing sounds of a Frank Sinatra song enveloped her.

"Hey Serena!"

Serena sat up with a start. Before her stood a familiar looking girl with flowing dark hair.

"Georgina?" Serena tried not to sound as shocked as she was. _Didn't Blair send her off to some reform school?! Why was she here then?_

Georgina smiled at her sweetly. Just like the old times. It was that same sickening smile she wore when she had tricked her into having a drink with her. Serena unconsiously glanced at her phone. It had been an hour since Blair had messaged her. She would probably be at the house by now. Serena hurriedly began gathering her things and dumping them in her pale pink Versace tote. The last thing she wanted was a Waldorf-Bass showdown.

"Where are you going? I thought we could...catch up," Georgina frowned at Serena. Serena bit her lip, trying to keep herself from shouting at her. _You practically ruined my life, you psycho bitch! _

"I have nothing to say to you." Serena said coolly. Georgina looked at her, her eyes pleading with her. Serena knew that it was her "can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" face. She'd seen it so many times before.

Yet she still turned around to face Georgina Sparks. To give her one last chance.

"I'll come over to your place tonight. You can explain to me why you did what you did to me. After all, we were friends for so long," Serena reluctantly said.

Georgina beamed and squealed, "great! See you tonight, S!"

* * *

The doorbell rang and Blair quickly opened the door, expecting Serena.

"Nate!" Blair squealed. He looked pleasantly surprised and enveloped her in a hug. "Blair! When did you get here!"

"Twenty minutes ago. Why are you here? Are those rumours about you and Serena true?" Blair teased as she let him in and they entered the living room.

Nate shook his head, "no, actually I was here to see..."

"Me." Blair heard Chuck's voice from behind her. _What the fuck?! He was here too? _

"Blair!" Serena entered the house and hugged her best friend who was looking rather confused and dangerous at the same time.

"Hey, S," Blair smiled unenthusiastically. She tried not to look at Chuck but it was easier said than done. He was still as handsome as ever, except for the fact that his usually touseled hair was slicked back. She liked it better when it fell over his forehead and had the urge to mess it up for him. _Control yourself, Waldorf_. Blair inhaled and exhaled slowly.

"I have to go...um...unpack," she quickly left the room. Serena glared at Chuck and followed Blair.

"Girls," Chuck sighed exasperatedly and looked at Nate.

"You shouldn't have left her alone in Tuscany, man." Nate's eyes bored into him.

"I know."

* * *

I'd really appreciate reviews :) Even a few words would be nice.


	2. Vodka & Lemonade

CHAPTER 2

"I can't believe you're leaving me alone with Nate and Chuck for dinner." Blair declared as she helped Serena pick an outfit. "Is he a lifeguard?" Blair quizzed as she sifted through the dresses in the closet. Serena looked down guiltily. Blair would never let her leave the house if she knew she was going to meet Georgina. She had told Blair that she was going on a date.

"Uh, yeah. He asked me out when I was at the beach." Serena said as Blair handed her a black Anna Sui halter top and a golden Jill Stuart skirt that complemented her blonde hair.

"Well, I'm just glad you're getting over Cabbage Patch. Is he hot?" Blair grinned at her wickedly. Serena laughed and grabbed her grey Bulgari clutch and headed out the door.

"Bye, B."

_Great. Now it's just me Chuck and Nate._ Blair rolled her eyes and headed downstairs.

--

"Your ability to lose to me time and time again truly amazes me," Chuck grinned at his best friend as they entered the van der Bass Hamptons home after a few games of tennis. Surprisingly, Chuck had won all three games. Nate, being a lacrosse player usually dominated all sporty activities but today, Chuck had really thrashed him.

"When did you get so good anyway?" Nate asked handing him a glass of lemonade and sipping some himself. "It's not like you ever do anything athletic."

Chuck smirked, "oh, I beg to differ."

The boys laughed and turned around as they heard the distinct sounds of high heels against the marble tiles. Serena's head poked into the kitchen.

"Hey guys, I'm going out so...uh, be nice to Blair," she shot them a dazzling smile and left hastily in a cloud of Dior Addict.

"Looks like it's just you, me and Waldorf," Chuck's eyes gleamed with mischief. _Uh oh, that can't be good,_ Nate thought. He would hate to be caught in a Bass-Waldorf fight. As though on cue, Blair entered the kitchen. She was wearing short black Alexander Wang shorts and a silky ivory halter top that hugged her figure in all the right places. She took the lemonade from Chuck's hand and drank the entire glass, not knowing that a generous amount of vodka had been mixed in it. Chuck and Nate merely looked on in amusement.

"Whoa..." she shook her head in a confused manner and held onto Nate shoulder for support. "What the fuck did you put in that lemonade!"

Nate chuckled, "nothing, it was just half vodka. So what do you want for dinner?"

"Please don't cook!" Blair pleaded. Everybody knew that Upper East Siders were complete failures in the kitchen. "What have you guys been eating anyway?"

"We...um...usually order Chinese or pizza or something. Any suggestiong?" Nate asked, turning to face Chuck but Chuck had vanished. Confused, he walked into the living room and found his friend sulking on the sofa and watching some lame reality show.

"What's up with you?" Nate thumped him lightly on the shoulder. Chuck ignored him and stared at te TV. "Chuck! Why are you being so moody?!" Nate frowned and switched off the television.

Chuck sighed and said, "nothing, Archibald. I just felt like watching some TV okay?"

"Yeah sure..." Nate tried not to inject too much sarcasm into his voice. He knew Chuck was pissed off because he had been talking to Blair as though Chuck was non-existent. They walked back to the kitchen and found Blair sleeping peacefully with her head on the kitchen counter. She looked so serene and beautiful that they just stared at her for a few moments.

"She's had a pretty long day. The long flight from Tuscany and all that vodka..." Nate said snapping out of the reverie and stepping forward to carry her up to her room. Chuck grasped his arm tightly and held him back.

"I'll take her." He muttered as he gently lifted her into his arms and carried her upstairs. Chuck slowly set her onto the large bed and tucked her into the covers. Unable to resist, he kissed her softly on her lips causing her to smile in her sleep.

He was about to leave when she murmured, "I don't want to sleep alone tonight." Chuck looked at her in surprise. She was obviously still asleep but it seemed as though she was talking specifically to him. He slid into the bed with her wrapping his arms protectively around her slim waist. Blair responded and snuggled closer to him whispering, "I love you, Nate Archibald."

Chuck's eyes flew open. _Nate?_

"I should have known better than to fall in love with you," he said softly as he untangled himself from her and strode out of the room.


	3. Let's hit the beach

CHAPTER 3

"What's with the weird outfit anyway?" Serena giggled. Georgina was wearing a dark satin skirt that ended just above her ankles and a flowy black tunic top. Her eyes were defined with excessive eyeliner and numerous strings of black beads hung around her neck.

Georgina had somehow managed to get Serena to loosen up and they were sitting by the pool, drinking Bellinis which seemed never ending. Georgina smiled mysteriously but didn't answer the question. Leaning back in the chair, she surveyed the blonde before. _Still as naive and trusting as ever,_ Georgina smirked. _Perfect._

"Oh, S, you and Dan didn't work out in the end?" she asked innocently. Serena was silent and blinked confusedly at her. After a few moments, her blue eyes filled with tears that she hastily brushed away. She was about to leave when Georgina grabbed her hand.

"I should go, Georgie. It's late," Serena muttered as she tried removing her hand from Georgina's tight grip.

"Honey, you're in no state to go home by yourself. Spend the night here. I don't mind," Georgina looked at her like a concerned mother and smiled innocently. Serena closed her eyes and sighed.

"Thanks, G."

--

Blair sat up in her bed as soon as she heard Chuck leave. She knew exactly how he would feel when she said she loved Nate. Her deep brown eyes filled with tears. It was a lie, of course. She was completely over Nate, but she couldn't seem to get over Chuck Bass. She just wanted to hurt him - like he had hurt her by not showing up in Tuscany. _But_ w_hy don't I feel better after hurting him?_ She wondered. _Looks like I need to find another way to make him suffer_, Blair sighed as her eyelids started to droop.

"You were foolish. Extremely foolish," Chuck muttered to himself as he lay in bed. How could he sleep knowing that the girl he loved was lying in room next door and dreaming about his best friend? _Wait a minute...Basses don't love,_ he shook off the thought. _You don't love her, Chuck. You don't love Blair Waldorf,_ he thought to himself repeatedly, burying his face in the pillow.

--

"Serena! Where the hell were you last night?" Blair shrieked, throwing her arms around her best friend who looked stunning even though her hair was all over the place and her face was without a trace of makeup.

"Uh...Georgie's place...I kind of got drunk so...yeah," Serena said groggily as she lay down on the sofa and started to close her eyes.

Blair narrowed her eyes, "Georgie's house? As in...Georgina Sparks?"

Serena's eyes flew open in panic. "No! Of course not, B! The um...lifeguard I went out with was called George," she said.

"Oh. Well, go take a shower, you stink!" Blair dragged her off the sofa and up the stairs.

"Gee, thanks, Blair," she laughed.

--

"I'm bored, S!" Blair whined as she watched Serena swim laps in the pool from the deckchair. She had finished reading her copy of Italian Vogue she had picked up in Tuscany. Serena got out of the pool and wrapped a fluffy green towel around her body.

"Let's go see what the guys are doing."

Blair rolled her eyes, "they're probably smoking or something." The two girls climbed down the stairs to the basement. It was so cluttered with video game cases and cans of beer that they couldn't even see the floor. Serena scrunched her nose in disgust as the smell of smoke drifted towards them. Sprawled on the couch were Nate and Chuck looked out of the window with a dazed expression and wearing goofy grins.

Blair started to giggle at the sight and soon, she and Serena were in hysterics. Snapping out of their reverie, the boys looked around, startled.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Nate's eyes widened as he attempted to neaten his dirty blonde hair.

"You guys wanna hit the beach?" Serena asked smiling widely. The whole time, Blair was glaring at Chuck who refused to make eye contact with her. _Good. Now he knows what it's like to be hurt._ Blair's lips were twitching but she bit her lip to keep herself from smirking.

Just then, Chuck happened to look at her. _Wait a minute...I know that look. That's her look of victory...the look when her plan's fallen into place._ Chuck smirked at her. _Weren't those her words to him at cotillion?_ _So, she doesn't love Nate, after all. She just wants to get back at me._

Blair frowned. _Why was he smirking all of a sudden? _"Let's go get ready, Serena!" she quickly left. His smirk was starting to get too irresistible.

--

"Wow, Blair..." Serena's blue eyes widened when she saw her best friend in a new bikini.

Blair grinned. She knew she looked like a goddess in the classic black Eres bikini she had bought for the trip to Tuscany. It was a little more low-cut than she liked but somehow it was classy which was why Blair had been so drawn to it. She slung a colourful printed sarong around her hips and didn't put on any makeup except for some pale pink lip gloss. Setting a sparkling black headband on her head, she turned to Serena.

"Let's go."

The two upper East Side princesses were a vision as they descended the steps where Chuck and Nate waited for them looking handsome as usual. Serena was wearing a flawless white bikini that accentuated her golden-brown skin. She had hastily thrown a bright green Juicy Couture dress over it. Nate couldn't keep his eyes off her, and Blair noticed this. Nudging him, she smiled knowingly. Serena too was gazing at Nate but quickly realised that Blair was watching the two of them.

A sleek black BMW convertible was waiting for them in front of the house and Nate slipped into the driver's seat. Serena immediately sat next to him leaving a very uncomfortable Blair Waldorf to sit at the back with Chuck who was grinning smugly.

"Hey Waldorf," Chuck scooted close to her as music blasted from the powerful sound system and Nate retracted the roof so they could enjoy the fresh breeze.

"Ugh. Get away, Bass." Blair shoved him. "Nate? How long is this going to take?"

"Well actually I've never driven there myself so...I have no idea," Nate replied as he threw Serena a map. "But we'll figure it out. Right Serena?" He grinned at her.

"Oh my god!" Blair wailed as everyone laughed. _This is going to be a long ride._


	4. Julian or Julia?

CHAPTER 4

"We're lost aren't we? Ugh. I knew getting into a car without a chauffeur was a bad idea," Blair groaned. Chuck was lying with his head on her lap, fast asleep. He'd been sleeping for the past hour, his head comfortably nestled on her thighs - she had no idea how he'd gotten there but she didn't make a move to push him off. It was now early afternoon and the sun was shining mercilessly.

"We're not lost!" Nate said indignantly.

"Yeah...we just don't know where the heck we are," Serena giggled. Her phone started ringing and she saw it was a text message from Georgina. She threw a quick glance back at Blair to make sure she wasn't watching. Blair had the eyes of a hawk and if she suspected something fishy she would latch onto it and probe until she got some answers. Blair was looking out the window and absentmindedly fingering Chuck's scarf. They looked like a married couple.

Serena bit back a giggle and flipped her phone open.

**Hey S! Last night was fun. Same time tonight? - G**

She knew she shouldn't but Georgina had given her no reason not to trust her. She was perfectly civil at their meeting last night and Serena had actually had fun.

**Sure. Can't wait! - S**

"Ohmygosh! I see the beach!" Blair suddenly stood up in the car, causing Chuck to wake up with a jolt.

"What's wrong with you?!" Chuck massaged his neck with a scowl on his face. His scowl soon turned into a smirk when he realised he could see right up Blair's brightly coloured wrap skirt because she was standing up and he was still sprawled on the seat.

"Nice ass, Waldorf," Chuck drawled. Blair looked down at him and her brown eyes shot daggers at him.

"You perv," she grumbled as she sat back down.

Serena grinned at the two of them, now sitting at opposite ends of the car. She then looked at Nate, "looks like we weren't lost after all huh?"

--

"Look at that guy! He was totally checking you out," Serena squealed.

"What?" Blair frowned and took off her white Chanel sunglasses.

Serena was pointing to a tall dark haired guy playing beach volleyball. His green Billabong beach shorts hung low on his hips and Blair smiled approvingly as she observed him. His exposed upper body was chiselled but not overly muscled. As his pale blue eyes travelled down her body, Blair felt her skin erupt in goosebumps. _Whoa. This guy was...something else..._

She caught his eye as he checked her out and raised a knowing eyebrow. He grinned at her sheepishly and returned to his volleyball game.

Serena looked at Blair and laughed, "he's perfect, B!" In her head, Blair was formulating a plan. This guy seemed like the perfect candidate to rub in Chuck's face.

"He's _definitely_ perfect..." Blair smiled deviously.

--

"So you and Serena were getting pretty cosy in the car..." Chuck trailed off. They had surfed for a while but then they got hungry and were waiting in line to buy food for themselves and the girls.

"Well, so were you and Blair," Nate retorted not making eye contact with Chuck.

Chuck sighed. "No...I don't think she's taking me back this time...I screwed up really bad..."

Nate observed him in silence. Chuck really did love Blair. He just didn't want to admit it. And Blair was just being...Blair. She was never one to forgive and forget. But Nate knew she was still in love with Chuck.

"So you're giving up on her?" Nate finally asked.

Chuck looked at him but said nothing. The sadness in his eyes said it all.

Nate punched him lightly on the shoulder, "you're Chuck Bass! Seduce her! She won't be able to resist for long...I know she still wants you."

--

"You bought us salads...?" Serena glared at the boys as the smell of burgers overwhelmed her. "And you're eating burgers?" she accused.

"What are you trying to say? I'm fat?" Serena continued menacingly. The boys looked at each other, baffled.

Serena burst into laughter, "I was just messing with you guys!" They rolled their eyes at the blonde.

"Sis, that was insanely lame. Even for you," Chuck said, his eyes looking for Blair.

"What? I'm bored okay? Blair ditched me." Serena pouted as she stuck her fork into the salad.

Nate cleared his throat, "and Blair ditched you for...?"

Serena pointed to the sea. "She found this really hot guy and decided to go swimming."

"What?" Chuck asked sharply. "A hot guy huh?"

Serena looked to Nate for help but he shrugged. "Oh look! There she comes!" Serena said, squinting into the distance.

--

"Chuck! Nate!" Blair smiled calmly despite being surprised to see them. "This is Julian."

Chuck's eyes narrowed. There was something eerily familiar about those eyes and dark hair. Then again, maybe he was just paranoid because this guy was a threat to him. Serena and Nate didn't seem to sense this so Chuck quickly put on a charming smile and shook his hand firmly.

"I'm Chuck Bass. Blair's boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" the boy scoffed, his eyes boring into Chuck's.

Chuck frowned slightly. He had expected him to react differently. He had expected him to demand an explanation from Blair and then stomp off angrily when he realised Blair actually loved him. But there was something in those eyes that disturbed him. _Was it...challenge? _

"He means ex-boyfriend," Blair smiled, her eyes flashing with anger.

"Good, I don't like sharing my girlfriends," he teased Blair who seemed to be unable to take her eyes off him, much to Chuck's disdain.

"Why don't you join us for dinner tomorrow, _Julia_?" Chuck emphasised the last word.

"My name is Julian." The boy corrected. "And dinner would be great," he smirked.

Nate and Serena merely looked on in wonder.


	5. Witchcraft!

CHAPTER 5

**Hey Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl here,**

**After hiding in Tuscany for a few days, it seems as though B has finally summoned up the courage to reappear. Yes, she was spotted stepping out of a limo and entering the gorgeous van der Bass Hamptons home. From what I can gather, it seems as though N, S and C are there too. The fabulous foursome are back in action, which means that more scandals and gossip are about to surface, my dears. What more could we ask for?**

**Spotted:**B going shopping with an unknown dark-haired hottie that definitely wasn't C. S leaving the van der Bass house late at night and quickly slipping into a cab. Hot date, S?

--

"You know what? I think I'm going to swear off guys for a while," Serena said to Georgina in a completely serious tone. Georgina looked at her in shock. _Serena van der Woodsen was swearing off guys? Can't wait to see how long that'll last._

Without any prompting Serena continued, "ever since Dan and I broke up, I just..."

Georgina cut her off, "honey, you want to get over Dan? Well, I have a better way that doesn't involve swearing off guys entirely."

Serena's face lit up. "Good! I didn't think I could do it anyway," she giggled, allowing Georgina to lead her into the house. Georgina pushed open a heavy wooden door and they stepped into a dimly lit room. Serena looked around, wearing a bewildered expression on her face.

"Wh-wh-what is this place?" she stammered. The room had a dark aura about it and she felt goosebumps on her skin. She tried to leave but somehow, the door was locked.

"What's wrong?" Georgina smiled at her, her eyes glinting malevolently. Serena wanted to much as much distance as possible between herself and this strange place.

"I don't feel well," Serena complained meekly. She was starting to feel increasingly uncomfortable under Georgina's gaze.

--

"I hate you, you stupid Basshole!" Blair screeched as the car pulled up in front of the mansion. Nate had been silent throughout the whole drive back from the beach. He knew better than to interrupt a Bass-Waldorf argument, and since Serena had left to meet her new boyfriend George, he had nobody to talk to.

Nate sighed and wondered, _what started this argument anyway? Oh yeah..._

_--_

_**FLASHBACK;**_

_They were about to leave the beach and head back home when Julian suddenly called out Blair's name._

_"Hey, since I can't do dinner tonight...how bout' we go clubbing? I know some hot new places that just opened up," Julian suggested._

_Blair threw a victorious glance towards Chuck who was staring intently at his phone. "I'd love to, Julian!" _

_Nate nudged Chuck. "Dude, this guy just asked her out on a date. Aren't you going to do something?"_

_Chuck did not look up from his phone and said out of the corner of his mouth, "trust me, I will. Watch and learn, Archibald."_

_Nate and Blair strolled to the car as Blair chatted happily about her new boyfriend. She didn't realise Chuck wasn't there. Meanwhile, Chuck strode towards Julian and tapped him on the shoulder._

_"We kind of got off on the wrong foot and I don't want to piss Blair's new boyfriend off so...you wouldn't mind if Nate and I accompanied you two tonight after dinner would you?" _

_Julian looked sceptical but eventually muttered, "yeah, sure whatever."_

_--_

"Want some spaghetti?" Nate asked Blair cheerfully as she entered the kitchen and got a glass of water.

"I'm not having dinner...I lost my appetite," Blair glared at Chuck who ignored her. "I'll see you guys later," she stomped up the stairs to her room.

"Nathaniel, nobody would accept spaghetti cooked by you, anyway," Chuck consoled him in a mocking tone.

--

"At that horrible boot camp your dear friend sent me to, I met up with some rather interesting people," Georgina explained.

"Rather interesting people?" Serena repeated slowly, her eyebrows raised quizzically.

"Well, I found them very interesting. I met this group of girls who practised the ancient art of witchcraft."

Serena tried not to burst into a fit of giggles and pursed her lips. "Witchcraft?" Serena managed to ask.

Georgina smirked. "You don't believe me, Serena. You were never good at hiding you feelings."

Serena sighed. "Okay, I admit. I don't believe you. I mean, come on Georgie...witchcraft?"

"How about if I prove it to you...?" Georgina asked confidently. Serena nodded in agreement.

Georgina began chanting rapidly under her breath and pointed to the centre of the room. Smooth, perfectly shaped stones were placed in a circle and as she murmured incantations the stones started glowing. At first, the stones glowed dimly but as Georgina started to get louder, the stones were emitting a bright light. Soon they were lifted into the air and were revolving so fast that it looked like a circle of light was floating mid-air in the room.

As the circle of light grew brighter, Serena felt as though the energy was being drained from her.

"Stop it," Serena gasped. "I believe you! Just stop it!"

Sensing Serena's discomfort, Georgina stopped and everything went back to normal.

"I'm going home. I'm tired as hell," Serena hurriedly left.

_This is just the beginning, S_, Georgina thought to herself as she watched the shaken blonde leave hastily.

--

If you can, please leave a review :) They motivate me to update faster...heh.


	6. Making up and making out

**Thanks for reviewing; EstrellaBass, Butterflies In My Stomach, xx-crispy-mnms-luverxx, DagmarL. **

**I appreciate it! & I'd love more feed back from you guys :)**

**Also thanks to those who put me on their story alert/favourite story/favourite author. It really encourages me to update faster! **

CHAPTER 6

"Dude. Your plan to win Blair back obviously isn't working!" Nate grumbled. Firstly, he was bitter about the fact that Serena was with her lifeguard boyfriend George. Secondly, he and Chuck were drinking themselves silly while Blair was dancing with Julian. Thirdly, he was sick of Chuck's jealous remarks about them and was bored to tears.

"Well, I admit...I didn't think Blair would be so into this guy," Chuck gazed at the couple. Every now and then Blair would throw him a triumphant look and pull Julian closer to her. He knew she had worn the backless Nicole Miller dress just to tease him. Her hair was straight and unstyled and she accessorized the ensemble with a simple strand of pearls around her neck. _God, why does she have to be so damn gorgeous? _

As a slow song came on, Julian and Blair came to the bar for drinks. Her face was flushed and she was slightly out of breath. She quickly slipped in the seat next to Chuck, "I'll have a Bellini, Julian," she cooed as he nodded and headed to the bar.

"What's up with you guys?" she frowned as she saw Nate and Chuck glaring at her. Nate was glaring at her because Chuck was being annoying and it was her fault. Chuck was glaring at her because he was jealous, although he would never admit it.

"Oh nothing...just that Chuck's insanely jealous of you and Julian and he's driving me crazy!" Nate finally burst out.

Chuck whirled around to face his cranky friend. "That's not true, Nathaniel. You're just drunk."

But it was too late. "Serves your right for ditching me in Tuscany," she said with a trace of bitterness in her voice.

"I'm sorry, Blair. What can I do to make up for it?" he said quietly, his eyes filled with a sadness she had never seen.

Blair was silent. She had not anticipated an apology from him and was lost for words. Part of her wanted to attack his lips with her own, just like old times, and part of her wanted to hurt him for humiliating her. Just then, Julian returned with her Bellini, "here you go, Blair."

"I'm not in the mood," she pushed him away and headed for the bar. She needed to get away from Chuck Bass and think. Julian looked bewildered and frowned.

Nate shook his head, "Julian, I think you should go."

"Oh, I plan to," he hissed, glaring at Chuck before leaving.

"Go up to her, Chuck. What are you waiting for? I just got rid of the one obstacle keeping you from Blair!" Nate grinned as Chuck looked mystified at his friend's quick thinking.

Chuck went up to the DJ and whispered something in his ear. The DJ looked confused for a second but when Chuck pointed to Blair, he smiled knowingly and nodded. Then, Chuck strolled calmly to the bar, where Blair was doing shots as though her life depended on it.

"May I have this dance?" he whispered into her ear. Blair straightened up with a jolt and looked at him with narrowed eyes, not wanting him to see the effect he had on her. The sound of his husky voice in her ear was enough to make her want to maul him.

"Sure. It's not like I have anything to lose," she muttered, taking his hand and following him to the dancefloor. As they approached, the song suddenly changed. A slow seductive beat blasted from the speakers. The song sounded familiar to Blair but it was only when the lyrics began, she realised it was the song to which she had stripped for Chuck the night she had lost her virginity to him.

"Oh my god," she breathed as he pulled her closer to him and they swayed to the beat.

_Don't know what you think you're doing to me,_

_Dont know what you see its getting to me,_

_Na na, Na na, Na na, Na na, Na_

He had been staring at her like she was the only one in the room during the entire song and she felt herself leaning in to kiss him. But before their lips could touch, he pulled away and gazed into her eyes.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "For everything."

And then Blair did what she'd been yearning to do since she came to the Hamptons. She kissed Chuck Bass.

--

Serena stumbled out of the Sparks mansion and tried to hail a cab. She was about to call for the Bass limousine when a taxi stopped right in front of her. Sighing in relief, she was about to open the door and enter the cab, only to find that someone was stepping out of it. Someone very familiar.

"Uh...Julian?" she shook her head as though she couldn't believe it.

He didn't look surprised to see her. "Uh...hey! You're Blair's friend right?"

She nodded slowly. "Yeah. I'm Serena. What are you doing here?" she asked curiously.

He smirked at her, "this is my house. I'm Julian Sparks."

"You're Georgina's brother?!" Serena's eyes widened in surprise. She had always thought Georgina was an only child.

He shook his head, "she's my cousin. So has she got you under her spell yet?" he smiled knowingly.

Serena frowned. _What was that supposed to mean?_

"I was - uh - I was just leaving!" she quickly slipped into the cab and waved goodbye.

_Blair's dating Georgie's cousin! I have to tell her. But if I tell her, she'll ask me why I was with Georgina in the first place. And her cousin seemed like he knows about the witchcraft Georgina practises. Shit. What have I gotten myself into? _

_--_

**Review if you have the time :) Thanks for reading.**

**Oh and one more thing, there's a new section for Gossip Girl stories under TV shows so I'm going to move this story to that category soon. So don't look for my fic under this category anymore. **

**And if your fics are TV show based like mine, I suggest you move them too.**


	7. Threats

CHAPTER 7

"Serena? Are you...okay?" Nate asked as he saw her clumsily exit the cab. They had just returned from the club and had arrived just in time to see Serena come home.

"Nate!" she exclaimed, her blue eyes fileld with shock. "I'm...fine. What are you guys doing back so early?" It was only 11.45 pm. She spotted Blair and Chuck in the car, kissing and her eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"Nate! Blair and Chuck are...?"

Nate sighed. "Yeah. About time, don't you think?" He paused, admiring the way her blonde hair caught the moonlight and shimmered. "Hey guys! Would you cut it out already?" he yelled to Chuck and Blair. They broke apart reluctantly, and the four teenagers returned to the mansion.

--

"Looks like I missed a lot," commented Serena stepping into Blair's room.

Blair set down her hairbrush and grinned at her, "you sure did. How were things with George?"

"George?" Serena asked, frowning. _Who was George?_

"George as in, your lifeguard boyfriend? The one you just went out with?" Blair's brown eyes narrowed.

_Right...George the non-existant boyfriend,_ Serena sighed. "Oh...we kind of broke up," she examined the immaculate white sheets on Blair's bed.

"What? Why?" Blair demanded, joining Serena on the bed. She could tell something was awry. "Did he do something to you, S?"

"What? No! Nothing like that! He was just getting...boring," Serena admitted with a sheepish smile as she grabbed the hairbrush and tried taming her wavy golden hair.

Blair looked at her in silence for a while before saying, "well...Nate's still available."

"What's that supposed to mean?" giggled Serena, hitting Blair on the head with a large soft pillow.

Blair squealed and retaliated with another pillow, "it means that Nate loooooves you!" she sang out in a playful voice.

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

Someone knocked on the door and the girls froze.

"Who is it?" Blair asked nervously.

"It's me," Chuck's distinct voice sounded as he opened the door. "Are you decent? I hope you're not."

"Hello Chuck!" Serena smiled cheerfully at her step brother who was clearly not expecting her there.

He acknowledged her presence with a slight nod and a smirk, "Serena."

"Okay, okay, I'll go." Serena saw the looks on their faces and took the hint. She did not want to stick around for whatever activity they had planned.

--

Serena tossed and turned in her bed, unable to get the images of Georgina bewitching those stones out of her head. With a sigh of frustration, she silently crept to Blair's room. Opening the door, she stuck her head in, only to find Blair and Chuck peacefully asleep, their limbs entwined in each other and a slight smirk on both of their faces.

She slipped into her comfortable Chanel ballet flats and headed for the spacious balcony. Nate was sitting in the rocking chair and gazing pensively into the darkness.

"What's up?" Serena asked softly and put a hand on his shoulder. He turned around with a jolt and sighed in relief when he saw it was just Serena.

"I was just...reflecting," Nate looked at her with a small smile as she settled into the chair next to him.

Serena smiled at him shyly, recalling what Blair had said to her. _Nate loves you! _She cleared her throat, "mind if I join you?"

After a few moments of silence, Nate faced Serena, "so how was the uh, date?"

"Actually, I broke up with George," she unconsiously twirled a lock of her hair around a slender finger.

Nate's eyebrows arched upwards, "oh! What went wrong?"

Serena smiled, "nothing. I was just...not that into him, you know."

"Are you still into me?" Nate asked cheekily, his eyes gleaming with mischief.

Serena was taken aback and replied with a giggle, "what if I was?"

"I'm here for you, Serena," he put his hand on hers gently. "I'm always here."

--

Serena woke up because her phone was vibrating. She and Nate had fallen asleep on the balcony, holding hands. It felt nice to wake up to the cool summer breeze and the warmth of his body next to her. With a silent groan, she checked the caller ID. It was Georgina. _Shit. What does she want?_

Serena slipped back into the house and answered the call.

"Hey Serena," Georgina's silky voice came through the receiver.

"Georgie! Hey, what's up?"

"You want to come over for lunch? I heard you met Julian."

"I'm not free for lunch," Serena said without hesitation. She did not want to meet up with Georgina ever again.

Georgina was silent and then suggested, "dinner?"

_She isn't going to give up is she?_ Serena sighed. "I can't do dinner either. Sorry."

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you didn't want to see me," accused Georgina in her sickly sweet voice.

"No - it nothing like that!" Serena denied it a bit too vehemently.

"Listen, S. I didn't want it to come to this, but if you don't do want I tell you to...I'll have to resort to other measures."

With that threat, she hung up, leaving Serena shocked. _What was this crazy bitch going to do now? _


	8. Stealth Mission

**I'm sad. Nobody reviews although this story gets so many hits! :( Thanks, Sergent Mathilde for reviewing so many times! :D**

CHAPTER 8

Serena closed her eyes and leaned against the wall. _What should I do? I don't want to meet Georgina anymore but I know what she's capable of._ With trembling hands, Serena texted Georgina.

**Turns out, I can do dinner, after all. See ya. - S**

"Why was George calling you? Didn't you break up?" Nate looked at her sleepily from the balcony.

"Yeah, he's really unhappy about it...he wanted me to go to lunch with him. But I said no," Serena quickly lied.

Nate smiled. "Let's go get some breakfast."

--

"Chuck! You need to stop," Blair whimpered as he kissed her neck repeatedly. They had only just woken up and couldn't keep their hands off each other.

"Stop what?" Chuck drawled. "This?" he teased her neck with his tongue, making her moan.

"I think Serena's hiding something from me," Blair declared, as Chuck continued peppering kisses on her neck.

He stopped abruptly. "You're thinking of Serena right now?" He raised an eyebrow.

Blair laughed and took the opportunity to pull away from his tight embrace. "I need to shower, Bass."

"I'll help you!" he slid off the bed and made it into the bathroom before Blair could slam the door in his face. _Yes, Chuck, I'm sure she'll appreciate your assistance._

--

_Where is she going?_ _And why is she hiding it from me?! _Blair wondered as Serena hurriedly glanced at her phone and said, "hey guys...I have to go." Without waiting for an answer, she rushed off.

The four of them were out at a cafe having breakfast when Serena's phone had started to ring. Since all their phones were lying on the table, Blair had tried grabbing the phone first to see who was calling. Serena had swiftly swatted her hand away and reached her phone in time to reject the call.

"Georgina? Why did you call?" Serena asked, feeling like a puppet being manipulated by her.

"Change of plans. Come over to my place. Now," Georgina ordered, hanging up immediately.

Sighing, because she knew she had to obey Georgina, Serena got into a cab.

--

"I know something's up! And she's not telling me!" Blair cried out as soon as Serena was out of earshot. Nate and Chuck looked at each other uneasily.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Blair glared at them. "I'll have to see for myself then!" She stomped out of the cafe and spotted Serena entering a cab.

Ten seconds later, Chuck and Nate rushed out of the cafe after Blair.

"Where do you think you're going?" Chuck grabbed her arm which was attempting to hail a cab. "You hate cabs," he smirked, remembering the limo ride when she had lost her virginity to him.

Blair ignored him - he was right, of course. "Well, I don't have a choice do I? You two won't help me."

"We should go home, make a plan, and then act. You can't just rush into things like this," Chuck argued, using his free hand to call the Bass limo.

"You're right," Blair admitted.

Nate looked at the two of them incredulously, "you guys do this all the time don't you?"

"Do what? Plot against people to ruin them? Of course, honey." Blair smiled sweetly. "We're partners in crime."

"We're partners in other activities too..." Chuck said suggestively, as Nate tried not to gag.

--

Nate tried not to burst out laughing when he saw Blair emerging from her room. Both, she and Chuck had been referring to their plan to unearth Serena's serets as the 'stealth mission' and Blair was taking it a bit too seriously.

She was wearing a silken black top with a white pencil skirt. Over the dark ensemble, she had worn a Burburry trench coat, even though it was summer. From afar, Blair resembled the female version of Sherlock Holmes. All that was missing was a pipe to smoke from.

Nate chucked to himself when Chuck strolled down the stairs. He too was dressed in black and white. Although he had refrained from wearing a trench coat.

"So what the plan?" Nate grinned at the two masterminds.

Blair smiled wickedly, "well, I was quick enough to spot S getting into a cab, and I was smart enough to remember the license plate number of the taxi."

Ten minutes later, they were in the same cab.

"About an hour ago, you picked up a beautiful blonde from outside that cafe," Blair pointed to the place where they had eaten breakfast.

The terrified driver nodded furiously.

"Take us to wherever you dropped her!" Blair ordered giving the driver a _do-as-I-say-or-else_ look.

"I - I - can't remember, ma'am..." the driver stammered, cowering in fear.

"Maybe this will jog your memory...?" Chuck intervened, lazily waving three 100 bills in the driver's face.

"The blonde girl...she told me not to tell anyone where I took her!" the greedy driver cried out in frustration.

Blair was losing her patience. "She's my best friend. Just tell me where she went, and you'll get 300!" she yelled.

The cabbie slowly nodded and grabbed the money from Chuck.

"I love it when you get mad," Chuck whispered in Blair's ear huskily, causing the butterflies in her stomach to flutter wildly.

"Oh, I know," she winked back at him, getting into the taxi.

--

"Who lives here?" Nate asked, as the cab pulled up in front of an elegant white mansion. The driver stopped the car.

"I don't know, sir. I just dropped her here, didn't ask her any questions. The poor girl seemed scared out of her wits!" the taxi driver chatted merrily.

Blair frowned, _why would Serena van der Woodsen be scared out of her wits?_

"Was she on the phone with anybody?" Blair asked, hoping that the cabbie had overheard something useful.

The driver was deep in thought for a while before he answered, "yeah. I'm pretty sure she was talking to someone called Georgina."

"What?!" the three Upper East Sider said in unison.

--

"Get us out of here. Fast!" Chuck instructed the baffled driver.

Blair looked at Chuck as though he was out of his mind, "why, Bass?"

"This is Georgina Sparks, we're dealing with. We can't just barge into her house and drag Serena out. We need to know what she's planning, and why she's meeting Serena," Chuck explained.

"So what do we do?" Nate asked, his eyes filled with worry.

"We pretend like we know nothing," Chuck replied.

--

**Reviews are LOVED! **

**MORE REVIEWS FASTER UPDATES :) **

**& thanks for reading!**


	9. Julian who?

CHAPTER 9

**Spotted: S ditching B, C and N for breakfast & getting into a cab instead. She's getting more mysterious by the day isn't she? Meanwhile, it seems as though B has forgiven C for abandoning her - they were seen dancing together at a club last night. Only one question, B; where did that tall, dark-haired hottie disappear to? I'm still single, you know.**

**XOXO**

**Gossip Girl**

**--**

"Blair, you do realise that you have to act like your usual suspicious self or else she'll know that we know about Georgina," Chuck warned as the three of them saw Serena step out of a cab in front of the house.

Blair nodded and headed outside to meet Serena. "Hey you! Who did you ditch us for?" she called out playfully.

Serena plastered a smile on her face. "Oh...um, actually...I went to meet George. He's so heartbroken...I felt bad."

"Liar," Blair accused, her hands on her hips.

Serena's heart started beating wildly. _Shit! Did she know about Georgina? _"Blair, I can explain..."

Nate's jaw dropped, "what is Blair doing?!"

He headed out the door to the front of the house but Chuck held him back, a smirk on his face. "She knows what she's doing. Trust her," he said quietly. They watched the scene unfold before them.

"No need to explain, Serena," Blair grinned. "You got back together with George, didn't you? You didn't visit him because you felt bad - you still like him!"

This time, it was Serena's jaw that dropped. But she recovered quickly and giggled, "you're right, B. I'm sorry I lied."

Suddenly, Serena's face drained of its colour and her knees felt weak. "What's wrong, Serena?" Blair moved forward to support her friend who was having trouble standing.

"I feel so...so...weak," Serena gasped. And then she collapsed, her tall thin frame held upright by nothing other than her friend.

"Oh my gosh! Serena!" Blair cried, struggling to keep her upright. Nate ran out of the house and carried her into the house.

--

"You think this has something to do with what she and Georgina are doing together?" Nate asked Chuck.

Chuck nodded. "Whore-gina is capable of anything, Nathaniel."

Blair was pacing back and forth, "but S will be okay right? I mean...Georgina wouldn't physically harm her would she?"

"Oh come on, Waldorf. That bitch practically forced Serena to murder a guy - what makes you think she won't harm her physically?" Chuck scoffed.

Blair's face fell. "What are we going to do?"

Chuck smiled devilishly, "well...luckily, I have a plan."

"What?" Nate and Blair asked frantically.

"Julian," he said simply.

"Julian who?" Blair frowned in confusion.

Nate laughed, "the Julian you dated for like a few hours before Chuck won you back, Blair!"

"Oh," Blair said sheepishly as Chuck smirked at her. "How does he fit into your plan?" she shot back at Chuck.

"Didn't you notice the eerie resemblance between him and Georgina?" Chuck answered. "Well...I had someone look him up and turns out; he's Julian Sparks."

"Her brother? I thought she didn't have any siblings!" Nate interrupted.

"He's her cousin," Chuck explained. "And we're going to use him."

--

"What's going on?" Serena entered the living room where her three friends were talking in hushed tones. They stopped abruptly and stared at her expectantly.

"What's going on, Serena?" Nate asked her gently, his eyes pleading with her to tell the truth.

Her eyes filled with tears, "I - I - I can't tell you, guys. As much as I want to...I just can't."

"Why?" Blair asked angrily. "What's so bad that you can't tell me?"

"I don't want to drag you into this mess, okay!" Serena burst out in frustration. "I don't want to put you in danger."

"As you wish," Chuck finally spoke. "When you're ready...you know we're always here for you."

Serena nodded, tears streaming down her face. _How could she tell them? She'd be putting them in immediate danger._

--

"Hey Julian!" Blair greeted him. He was playing volleyball again.

He looked surprised to see her, "Blair?"

She smiled at him and took off her aviators. "Can I talk to you for a sec?" She motioned towards the bar, where Nate and Chuck were standing. Julian nodded and followed her.

"What's going on?" he asked, looking from Chuck to Nate and finally meeting her gaze.

"We have a proposition for you," Chuck spoke instead of Blair. Out of nowhere, he slid out a sleek silver briefcase and opened it. "Ten thousand dollars in cash - if you help us," Chuck smirked as Julian's jaw dropped.

But Julian quickly recovered from the shock. "I'm Julian Sparks, I don't NEED your money, Chuck Bass," he hissed.

"I beg to differ," Chuck continued, unfazed by Julian's rejection. "Georgina's side of the family may be filthy rich but I know that your side of the Sparks family is greatly in debt."

At this, Julian's eyes narrowed, "how do you know?"

Chuck shrugged, "that isn't important. Will you help us or not?"

Julian sighed and slid the briefcase towards himself. "What can I do for you?"

Blair grinned wickedly, "well...for starters..."

--

**Haha! Cliffhanger! :)**

**Review & tell me what you thought! 3**


	10. Kidnappped

CHAPTER 10

Serena locked herself in her room. She needed to think in peace, without her friends probing her for answers. _I'm such an idiot! Why did I ever trust Georgina? _Dragging her Louis Vuitton suitcases out from under her bed, she threw open her closet doors and began stuffing her clothes into the luggage.

If she stayed here, she would just be dragged further and further into this mess. She had gone to meet Georgina and had tried a bit of black magic herself...Serena shuddered. How had she let Georgina coax her into trying it herself. Serena tried to recall the events of that afternoon.

At Georgina's call she had hastily made her way to the Sparks mansion. When she got there Georgina had given her a long black dress to change into.

"Black helps to channel your energy towards spells," Georgina said with an encouraging smile.

"But - I - I don't know how to..." Serena had stuttered.

Georgina had scowled and said, "S, I suggest you do as I say." With a threatening look, she had left.

Georgina then taught her a few basic spells and Serena had swiftly gotten the hang of it. When she performed the dark magic, a strange feeling of exhilaration had come over her. Frankly, that was what had scared her and she had left after Georgina told her that she would have to return the next day.

Serena sighed and carried her luggage out of her room and down the stairs. Surprisingly, nobody was downstairs and Serena scrawled a note on a hot pink post-it.

_Hey guys,_

_Heading back to the city - I just really really need to get out of here. I'm sorry I've been so secretive but I promise I'll tell you guys when I'm ready._

_Love,_

_S_

--

"Well, we know you dear cousin very well," Blair started.

"A little too well," Chuck interrupted. "And we know she's never up to good."

"So...you want me to...spy on her?" Julian raised his eyebrows in an amused manner.

"Yeah," the three of them chorused.

Five seconds later, all of their phones chimed.

**Spotted: S at the bus stop, waiting for the Jitney to take her back to the city. Why is she leaving after only a week in the Hamptons? Wonder what B, C, and N have to say about that...**

"Shit!" Nate swore, and the three of them dashed back to the limousine.

--

"I think she left already..." Chuck said as they reached the bus-stop. They searched for a head of unruly blonde hair but Serena was nowhere to be seen - and the Jitney was ready to leave.

As the doors of the bus were closing, Nate slipped in. He adressed the confused bus-driver, "did you see a blonde girl around here? Tall, thin, gorgeous."

The bus-drives shook his head slowly but then said, "wait a second...actually, there was a beautiful blonde."

"Where is she? She isn't on the bus!"

"Yeah, she was supposed to be on this bus but she left," the driver scratched his chin in thought.

Nate frowned, "she left? With who?"

The driver rubbed his chin in thought, "she left with a girl, uh...tall, long dark hair, dressed in black."

"Thanks," Nate sighed and got off the bus.

--

"Great. Georgina kidnapped my best friend! And I couldn't do anything about it," Blair fumed.

"We'll find her, don't worry," Chuck murmured, pulling Blair close and kissing her gently.

"Chuck's right. Besides...where could she possibly take Serena?" Nate half-smiled.

Blair nodded. "I think it's time we paid a visit to the Sparks mansion."

"She isn't home," Julian informed them as the three of them arrived at the doorstep of the mansion.

"I don't care," Chuck glared at him and entered the house.

--

"Where are we going Georgie?" Serena pleaded. Georgina said nothing and smirked.

"I could ask you the same question, S. Where were YOU going?"

Serena looked down at her feet. She couldn't tell Georgina that she was trying to run away from her. Somehow, Georgina had found out that Serena was trying to ecape and had come to find her at the bus-stop. Just as she was about to board the Jitney, she had dragged her off.

Now, they were on a sleek white motorboat that was going full-speed towards a small island in the distance.

"I needed to get back to the city, my cousins were visiting so mom asked me to come," Serena lied easily.

Georgina laughed maliciously, "you're really bad at lying, you know that?"

"You crazy bitch! What do you want from me?" Serena lunged towards Georgina, unable to control the anger she was feeling.

Georgina's eyes turned darker and with a wave of her hand, Serena was thrown back into the chair. Serena's eyes widened in astonishment. She couldn't move. It felt as though there were invisible bands that tied her to the chair.

Georgina smiled. "Tsk, tsk, Serena. Mind your temper."

With that, Georgina walked off, leaving Serena to wonder where they were going and what Georgina would make her do next.

--

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Just wanted to give y'all ****a heads-up that I MIGHT not be continuing this story anymore.**

**I don't think anyone reads my fic anyway but if you want me to continue then just drop me a review or something - I might consider continuing then.**

**Oh, and did you guys watch the promos of ep.7? Ahhhhh! I can't wait - finally some B/C action!**


	11. Discovery

CHAPTER 11

"I really don't know what she does all day. I'm always at the beach," Julian confessed, as he took them around the house.

"So you two have no contact whatsoever?" Blair asked curiously. Julian shook his head.

"What's in there?" Chuck pointed to a room with a black door. This was strange because everything in this house was white. White walls, white doors, white furniture - the black door stuck out like a sore thumb.

Julian turned around to see what Chuck was pointing to and his face darkened in recognition, "oh that room. Georgina told me never to go in. Ever."

"Well then we absolutely HAVE to go in," Blair declared, already striding down the long corridor with the three boys at her heels.

As she was about to open the door, Julian's hand closed over hers. "I don't think that's a good idea," he worried.

"Oh please...what could happen?" Blair scoffed, pushing the door open.

The room was cool and shrouded in complete darkness despite the sun blazing outside. The first thing that struck them about the room was that there were no windows at all, causing the room to exude a dark atmosphere. Nate fumbled for the light switch. Even the lights were extremely dim.

"What's with this place?" Blair wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Ugh, it's so - "

Chuck put a finger on her lips. "Shhh. Can you feel it?"

Her eyes widened. She could.

There was something unsettling about this room. Not the fact that it was painted entirely in black. Not the fact that it had no windows. It felt as though something sinister was lurking in that very room, watching them with intense hatred. They could all feel that burning hatred.

Blair shivered. Chills were running up her spine. Not the kind of chills Chuck Bass gave her. The kind of chills one feels when they know something horrific is about to befall them.

"Please. Let's get out of here," she whispered, grasping Chuck's hand.

He squeezed her hand. "Waldorf, we can't leave now. This room is the answer to all our questions."

Blair gulped. "Okay, let's investigate." She tried to smile but it looked more like a grimace. The room seemed to suck happiness out of the air.

They found a circle of stones with odd markings on them. They also found numerous candles - black candles. In addition to that, a few ancient-looking books were lying on the desk.

"The Ultimate Witchcraft Encyclopedia," Blair gasped, as she went through the books. "A Beginner's Guide to Dark Magic, Advanced Witchcraft, Mastering The Art of Brewing, Introduction to Black Magic."

"Three guesses what Georgina's been up to," Nate muttered dryly as he flipped through a book. "Jeez...this is some serious stuff.

Chuck suddenly asked, "where did Julian go?"

The three of them looked around, only to find that Julian had vanished.

"Let's go. Georgina's obviously not here," Blair said, wanting to leave this room as soon as possible.

Julian was outside the room, having a hushed conversation with someone on the phone. Blair crept closer to try and hear the conversation.

"Yes, they're here right now. Of course, I'll make sure of it," he nodded and hung up.

Blair quickly retreated, wondering if Julian was really an ally or not.

--

"Please Georgina, don't do this!" Serena cried out as Georgina murmured spells and danced around the fire.

The boat had brought them to a deserted island where Georgina seemed to rule. She had numerous teenagers, probably those who had wronged her in tha past, at her service. They seemed to be in a trance and obeyed her every command. _Is that what I'll turn into? A slave?_ She wondered frantically.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she wailed. She felt energy being drained from her body, as Georgina's incantations became more rapid. Serena could feel her strength waning.

Georgina stopped abruptly. "You still think this is all about you? God, you're so fucking self-absorbed!" Georgina sneered.

Serena could barely keep her eyes open. "Then why are you doing this?" she managed to ask.

"You weren't the one who sent me to reform school. You weren't the one who ruined my life! It was your best friend - Blair Waldorf," Georgina's eyes flashed with anger.

"She said she was the crazy bitch of the Upper East Side, well...now look who's crazier?" Georgina laughed manically. "And who better to take her down than her dear best friend, Serena van der Woodsen?"

"She's always been jealous of you, you know. And I'm going to make her worst fears come true," Georgina continued. "I heard she's in love with Chuck Bass, now. How sweet."

Serena was literally seeing stars and the urge to close her eyes was becoming harder and harder to resist. "What are you going to do to Blair?" Serena asked in a small voice. She felt like life was ebbing out of her by the minute.

"Oh, I don't know...maybe steal Chuck Bass from right under her nose with a little of your help," Georgina shrugged with a malicious smile.

"No...please..." Serena begged, as the last of her strength left her body, and she fell unconscious. As her eyes closed, a slivery shadow floated above her body.

Georgina eyed the glimmering substance and was satisfied. She swiftly bottled the silver shadow and pocketed it. _Time to set phase 2 into motion._


	12. Olivia

CHAPTER 12

"And what exactly do you plan to do with that shiny stuff?" Julian pointed to the glass bottle Georgina was holding.

"This isn't just any shiny stuff. This is Serena van der Woodsen's soul," she declared dramatically, her voice echoing in the empty chamber. Her lips curled into a sneer when she saw her cousin's look of shock.

He sputtered, "you stole her...soul? You said you weren't going to harm her!"

"It's none of you business, Julian. You did your part, and I thank you for that, but please don't question my actions or my motives."

He looked away, regretting the day he had agreed to help this psycho. "So, what are you going to do with her soul?"

"I'm going to make a human being. You see, the toughest part of building a human, is trying to create the soul. Now that I have a ready-made soul...I can construct my own human being," she explained, extremely proud of her plan.

"But you wanted revenge against Blair Waldorf! How does she fit into your master plan?" Julian frowned.

"The human being that I create will wreak havoc in Blair's world because I have total control over it. It's just like a puppet," she answered. "Besides, seducing Chuck Bass isn't a daunting task."

Julian laughed. "Are you kidding!? Blair is gorgeous...there's no way Chuck is going to fall for some hot bimbo you create. He has Blair Waldorf, for goodness sakes."

"You'll see," Georgina said calmly. "Now, I suggest you return to the Hamptons before they begin to suspect you. Oh, and remember your part in this."

He gave her a curt nod and left, heading for the motorboat.

--

"What if she's...dead?" Blair asked in a small voice.

"No!" Nate burst. "No! She is NOT dead, Blair."

Blair and Chuck looked at each other. Nate had never really hidden his feelings for Serena.

"Ugh, I feel so helpless! Isn't there something we can do?" Blair whined.

Chuck was about to come up with a sharp retort because she was getting on his nerves, but Blair's phone was jangling inside her metallic Yves Saint Laurent bag.

"Hello mother," she answered the phone calmly. "Oh really? I had no idea. No...I'm fine. So I guess I'll see you soon."

--

**Hey Upper East Siders,**

**BREAKING NEWS! According to my sources, our very own Eleanor Waldorf plans to launch her first line of swimwear here in the Hamptons! **

**And we all know that when there's a fashion show, there's always a fabulous after-party. **

**You know you love me,**

**XOXO**

**Gossip Girl**

**--**

"Blair darling! Where's Serena?" Eleanor Waldorf pecked her daughter's cheek hurriedly. "Gosh, you've lost weight!"

Blair smiled serenely. "No I haven't, mother. It's probably because you haven't seen me in weeks."

Her mother furrowed her brow. "Surely it hasn't been that long." Suddenly she noticed Chuck. "Ah, Chuck Bass! You seem to be around my daughter an awful lot lately."

Blair linked her arm through his. "He's my boyfriend."

Eleanor's eyes widened slightly. "What happened to that delightful boy, Nathaniel?"

Blair scowled and was about to say something innappropriate when Chuck noticed the look on her face.

He quickly opened the door of the limo and gestured for Blair's mother to enter. "After you," he drawled.

--

Later that day, Julian called to inform them that he couldn't find out anything about Georgina's whereabouts.

The three of them were having dinner with Eleanor and Anne Archibald at the van der Bass home when someone knocked on the door.

"Ah! That must be Olivia!" Eleanor squealed as they heard the door open.

Blair raised an eyebrow, "Olivia?"

"My model! The poor dear has nowhere to stay since I booked her at the last minute so I thought she could stay here with the three of you."

"She can't stay here, mother," Blair said. She enjoyed being the only girl in the house. Besides, the last thing she needed was a skanky model throwing herself at Chuck.

"Be reasonable, Blair. All the hotels are packed, and my show can't go on without her!" Eleanor said furiously. Her scowl soon turned into a wide smile as a willowy brunette appeared in the door.

"Eleanor!" she beamed, and rushed to exchange air-kisses with her. When she smiled, the whole room seemed to light up, and Blair began scrutinising her.

Olivia was about 5"9 with long toned legs and chocolate brown hair that cascaded down just past her shoulders. Her eyes were a deep, rich brown and her lips were lightly glossed. When she smiled her eyes sparkled and radiated warmth. With a lean frame, she was the vision of a perfect model. Not skeletal, but not fat either.

_Olivia is the new and improved version of Blair Waldorf, _Blair realised. _Lengthen my legs, and make a few adjustments to my weight and you get Olivia! _

It was as though someone had photoshopped Blair and trasformed her into a new, more perfect being.

Blair tilted her head slightly to see Chuck's reaction. He gazed at Olivia as though in a trance. Although Olivia was only speaking to her mother, Chuck's gaze never left her. When Blair looked at Nate, she found that he too, was mesmerised by this stunning brunette.

"I'm Blair Waldorf," Blair introduced herself coldly, grasping the model's hand tightly. It felt strange - as though she was introducing herself to herself.

Olivia looked straight into her eyes and Blair felt as though she could see all her insecurities and fears.

Olivia smiled at Eleanor. "You have such a beautiful daughter."

_I have to do somehthing about this slut_, Blair thought to herself as she watched Chuck and Nate salivate over Olivia.


	13. Revelations

CHAPTER 13

"So what do you think of Eleanor's model, Olivia?" Nate grinned at his best friend. The two of them were in the basement playing FIFA '08 on Xbox.

Chuck was silent and enitrely focused on the game. Suddenly, his player ran forward, and with a well aimed kick, Chuck won the game.

He leaned back and smirked at Nate, "Olivia is...just...wow."He was picturing himself with Olivia - in the bedroom.

"Hey! You have a girlfriend. And a very jealous one at that," Nate laughed. "Olivia is mine, man."

Chuck scowled. "Blair's not my - " He didn't finish his sentence because he heard the familiar sound of 4-inch Manolo Blahniks coming their way.

Blair entered the room, a huge grin on her face. "Guess who I just kicked out of the house?"

Nate and Chuck did not look amused. "Hmm. Olivia, maybe?" Nate guessed, rolling his eyes.

Blair smiled and nodded. "I pulled a few strings and got her a luxury suite downtown."

"Why?" Chuck demanded.

Blair winced. _Why did he sound to pissed off?_ He looked downright furious. "Why not?" she retorted.

They glared at each other for a minute, after which Chuck returned to his video game, ignoring Blair completely. He didn't even turn back to see her rush out of the room, not wanting to show him her tears.

Suddenly, he felt immensely guilty. _What had come over him?_ He loved Blair more than anything and did not want to make the mistake of losing her again._ Right?_

--

During the next few days, Blair and Chuck barely saw each other - she was busy with her mother's fashion show, and Chuck was...being Chuck. It wasn't the first time they'd fought, but usually they would make up within 2 days and have hot make-up sex. But this time...it was different.

Blair found herself yearning for his touch, his husky voice and resolved to talk to him that night at the after-party.

Chuck, on the other hand was desperately trying to find out Olivia's whereabouts. He had no idea why he was so obsessed with her but she dominated all his thoughts. Even as he thought about Blair, her face morphed into Olivia's face and Blair's tinkling laugh became Olivia's throaty chuckle.

Chuck sighed in exasperation. It was almost as though Olivia didn't want to be found. _I'll just have to seek her out at the after-party. Perhaps after I sleep with her I'll be able to focus on Blair,_ he smirked.

--

"Looking for somebody?" Blair suddenly materialzied beside Chuck. The party was in full swing and everyone was trying to get a piece of the models. Chuck had been unable to locate Olivia since he'd seen her on the catwalk and was now searching the crowd for her familiar face.

"Actually, yes, I am looking for someone. Someone you may have kicked out of MY house," he hissed out of the corner of his mouth.

"Look, Chuck, I'm sor - " Blair bit her lip. Apologising was so not her thing. Especially apologising to Chuck Bass who wasn't even listening to her. All of a sudden, he caught sight of a tall, slim brunette with enchanting eyes, and without a backward glance at Blair, he disappeared into the crowd.

Blair was left speechless. "If I didn't know better, I'd think that someone cast a spell on him," she muttered to herself." _Then again, maybe he was just showing his true colours. _

"Maybe he IS under a spell," Julian murmured in her ear, causing her to jump with fright.

"God! Where did you come from?!" she glared at him and smoothed her silk dress.

Julian leaned against the wall, and said, "why do you find it so hard to believe that he might be under a spell? You saw Georgina's books didn't you?"

"Then why would she kidnap Serena?" Blair snapped.

"We have to talk, Blair. I found out some stuff about Georgina," he sighed.

--

"Oh, so that bitch is after me?! And she's using S to carry out her heinous plans!" Blair swore. "How can we stop her?" Blair fretted, scanning the crowd. "She's going to use Olivia to kidnap Chuck too!"

"Okay, find Chuck," Julian instructed. "I'll arrange for the boat. Just in case you don't find him."

Blair gulped and nodded, heading for the rooms upstairs. After trying all the rooms, she approached the last door with a sliver of hope.

She put her ear against the door and heard Chuck's familiar voice. "You're...something else. Different from those other models." Blair closed her eyes tightly and imagined him kissing Olivia's hands gently, his intense eyes trained on her beautiful face. Slowly, she tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Chuck! Open the door this instant you Basshole!" Blair pounded on the door with her delicate fists. "Ugh! I swear, I will kill you if you don't. Hurry up! That Olivia skank is working for Georgina!"

Blair ran out of breath and tried to hear what was going on inside. She heard Olivia's voice, "it's too late, Blair. You've lost you dear Bass."

"No," Blair breathed. "I - I can't lose him! I love him." She sank to the floor, just as the door opened with a soft click.

The room was empty.


	14. Blair the saviour

CHAPTER 14

"I can't believe I'm saving my boyfriend instead of the other way around," Blair rolled her eyes as the boat sped toward a small island in the distance. "Leave it to Chuck to be the damsel in distress."

Nate sniggered. He couldn't wait to see Serena again. In fact, he planned to tell her that he loved her more than anything as soon as he saved her.

"So what's the plan?" Blair looked at Julian expectantly.

Julian scratched his head, "uh...plan?"

"Ugh. See? This is why I love Chuck - he always has a plan," Blair said in exasperation.

Nate looked at her, stunned. "Did you say you...loved him?"

Blair froze. "Did I?" She had never admitted her feelings out loud in the presence of others.

"You did," Nate nodded with a grin. "You love Chuck Bass. Of all people," he mused.

"I do," Blair said softly, a smiled forming on her lips.

"You should tell him," Nate said.

"I will. Right after I save his ass," Blair muttered.

--

Chuck opened his eyes slowly - his eyelids felt so heavy. "What the fuck?" he looked around to find he was in a cave of some kind. The last thing he remembered was follwing Olivia into a room upstairs and hearing Blair banging on the door. _Oh, shit, Blair!_ He got to his feet. He was being held in a cage of some sort. _Where was Olivia?_

A very familiar figure walltzed into the large chamber he was being held in.

"Chuck Bass. It's been way too long," Georgina smiled at him from outside the cage. "You're still as handsome as ever, I must say."

"It hasn't been that long, G," he gritted his teeth. He wanted to strangle that whore. "You tricked me into falling for that Olivia person. You were behind everything. Serena's late nights with her non-existent boyfriend, her sudden disappearance...it was all you."

Georgina wore a pleased smile on her face. A smile that sickened Chuck to the core. "You want to know why I did all this?"

"To get back at Blair, I presume."

Georgina shook her head. "Revenge on Blair Waldorf was a bonus, not the main priority. You were the reason why I did all this."

"What?" Chuck hissed. "Me?"

"Yes, Chuck Bass. I love you. Always have," Georgina stuck her hand into the cage and stroked his hair. "I did this all for you, Chuck."

He pulled away, revolted by her touch. "Get away from me! I don't want you."

Georgina scowled. "We'll see about that. I have one more loose end to tie up. Namely Blair Waldorf." With that she left in a swirl of her dark silk robes.

--

"So we just barge in and wave our swords around?" Blair raised her eysbrows at the weapons Julian had just given them.

"Nate, you go and find Serena - be discreet. Blair and I will try and find Chuck. Georgina will probably be nearby," Julian directed.

"Right," Nate nodded seriously as they slipped into the large castle-like building unnoticed and parted ways.

"This sword is so damn heavy!" Blair complained as she ran after Julian.

"Girls," Julian muttered taking her sword from her. He glanced at her shoes and gasped, "you're wearing 4-inch heels!"

Blair smiled, "aren't they gorgeous? Chuck bought them for me."

Soon, they had reached the dungeon which was where Georgina usually kept her prisoners.

"Man, this plase is disgusting. It's worse than Brooklyn," Blair wrinkled her nose as they entered the gloomy dungeon.

Chuck looked up; _could it really have been Blair's voice he had just heard?_

"Blair! Julian!" he yelled.

Blair's eyes filled with hope, "I heard his voice!"

"So did I but...where is he?" Julian wondered out loud.

"I'm right here!" Chuck rattled the bars of his cage. "Waldorf!"

They two of them looked around them, seeing nothing but an empty dungeon. With a light 'pop' sound, Georgina appeared inside Chuck's page.

"They can't see you, Chuck. This cage is one of a kind," Georgina inched closer to him with a devious smile on her face.

"Blair! I'm right in front of you! The cage is invisible," Chuck recoiled from Georgina. She began murmuring something incomprehensible and he found himself being dragged closer to her. "What are you doing?" he hissed.

Now they were only millimetres apart. "Georgina! Get away from me," Chuck tried to move away from her but to no avail. She snapped her fingers and leaned in to kiss him, smashing her cold lips onto his.

"Chuck?" Blair said in disbelief. A large metal cage had materalised out of nowhere and in it - Chuck and Georgina were kissing. "What are you doing, Bass?" Blair asked incredulously.

"Hello Blair," Georgina smirked at her. "Didn't Chuck tell you? He loves ME. Don't you?"

Chuck frowned and nodded slowly as though in a trance.

"I don't believe you. You put a spell on him," Blair accused, narrowing her eyes.

Georgina stepped out of the cage face to face with Blair. "So what? I still have him. That's what matters," she sneered.

Julian threw Blair her sword. "How about...we fight? Winner takes the Bass," Blair suggested, a small smile playing on her lips. "Oh, and none of your abracadabra stuff okay?"

Georgina nodded and pulled a sword out of thin air. "You're on, Waldorf."

Blair lunged forward and missed Georgina's waist by inches. The only sound that could be heard was their laboured breathing and the clinking sound of their blades.

--

"Serena! Wake up!" Nate shook her but she didn't budge. "Shit!" He scooped her up in his arms and carried her in the direction Julian and Blair had gone.

"What the hell is going on?" he stared on in amazement as Blair and Georgina fought before him. _Wow, she's good,_ he smiled at his ex-girlfriend. She was ruthless. Lunging at Georgina every chance she got, and almost making her bleed.

It was when Georgina's blade made contact with her shoulder that Blair retaliated full force. "You are so going down!" she hissed and swiped at her with such fury that a deep gash appeared in her torso and Georgina fell to her knees, gasping.

Blair smirked. "Now return Chuck back to me and give Serena her soul," she ordered, twirling the sword around her finger. "Nobody makes a Waldorf bleed and gets away with it."

--

"Chuck!" Blair looked at him in terror. The summer was finally over and they would be returning back to the city in a few hours. The two of them were in the Bass limo.

Chuck looked at her in concern, "what's wrong, Blair?"

"I love you."

His intense eyes focused on hers, making her uncomfortable. Blair gulped. "What's wrong?"

"I think I love you too," he smirked, leaning in to kiss her. "What say we repeat history?" he suggested with a devilish grin, referring to the night she had lost her virginty to him in the same limo.

--

**I just wanna thank all those who reviewed/favourited. You guys kept me going - I seriously wanted to give up on this. Thanks!! Here's an excerpt from my new story. Look out for it! I'd appreciate support :)**

Flirting with Danger (Chapter 1)

Chuck Bass stepped out of his limousine and into the Palace hotel. Although he had a gigantic penthouse a few blocks away, he felt like being in the comfort of the old Bass suite tonight. _The penthouse is too big for one man, anyway_, he thought, craving a glass of scotch and quickening his pace at the thought of alcohol.

He spotted Phillip, the new concierge trying his best to appease a disheveled brunette who was evidently drunk. Deciding his scotch could wait, he made his way to the reception. _Maybe he could entice this girl up to his suite?_

"What seems to be the problem, Phillip?" Chuck asked, his gaze traveling down the girl's petite body. Her back was to him but somehow he could sense that she was beautiful.

Blair heard an unsettlingly familiar voice behind her. _No, it can't be._

She slowly turned on the spot and saw none other than Chuck Bass, scarf and all.

And then she passed out.

"Waldorf?" Chuck gaped at her, rushing forward to catch her slender frame. Phillip merely watched the drama unfold.

"She'll be staying with me tonight," Chuck informed him, a smirk playing at the corners of his mouth as he carried her to the elevator.


End file.
